Don't Leave Me
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: What happens if Jinx almost didn't survive in the final battle? Well I will tell you one thing. Kid Flash will tell her his feelings before she "goes"


**Hey guysssssss whazzzzzupppp?!**

**PLEASE READ THIS I HAVE IMPORTANT INFO!**

**...Ok its not that important but it is valid, so please read.**

**So i know this isn't what I normally do. This story will be a little different. If you have read all my stories, then you know I never stray away from the story, or make up the dialogue or anything like that. But this time will be different. This is just a thing about the final battle, with jinx and kid flash. And let me just say, this is one of my most favorite ideas I have come up with yet. I was so excited to come home and write it. Please enjoy!(p.s: sorry there will be kinda a lot of POV changes, but bear with me here)**

You never expect it to happen. Until it does. Then you don't know what to think, other than "Why?"

No ones POV

Jinx walked through the raging battle, looking for someone to battle with. She shot hexes at a few people who came for her, and Kid Flash picked them up. She smiled as she saw the speedster flash by. She could almost see his cocky grin. She looked around, and she laid eyes on Madam Rouge. She smirked evilly. "Oh yes. This will be sweet." she thought. She ran to her and hexed the ground below her turned back. "Oops, did I do that?" she said innocently. Suddenly she saw Madam Rouges arm fly up and hit the ceiling. Jinx found this weird. Why would she do that? She could have hit Jinx instead, but she didn't. She stood in the same place while she thought. She saw Hotspot and Wildebeest run up and fling her into the ice machine. But she was still confused. Until she heard "Jinx! Look out!" and she turned to the voice.

Kid Flash's POV

I run past Jinxie and smirk as I picked up a villain she had recently hexed. Jinx. She was... I don't even know how to explain her. She's just... awesome. I run around and collect a few more villains, when I see Madam Rouge fly over my head. I smirk as she gets frozen, and turn to jinx. But I see something. Dust raining from above. I look right over Jinx's head, right as a huge chunk of ceiling comes of and heads right towards her. Time seems to stop. I feel frozen. The only thing I can think to do, is scream. "Jinx! Look out!" she turns toward me, and the ceiling lands on her.

Jinx's POV

All I see is darkness. Then, I see memories. Surprisingly, all of them had something to do with Kid Flash. When we first met. When I put him in the Level 4 Containment Field. The roses. Then, at the end of the memories, I see light. I head towards it, then suddenly, I wake up.

I look around. The light is bright at first. Then I register how hard it is to breath. I open my eyes fully, to see heroes all around me, trying to get something off me. I hear them talking and yelling at each other. I groan and try to move. They get quiet, and I hear a soft voice above my head. "Jinx?" I look up to see the blue of eyes of none other than Kid Flash. I try to talk. But it hurts. So much. It's so hard to breath. I look over my body, and see that I am underneath something.

No One's POV

Jinx was almost all covered by the ceiling. Except for her neck, her head, and an arm that was laid out above her head. She felt nothing though. She looked up at Kid Flash, and began to feel weak. "K-kid." she tried, gasping for air. Kid Flash puts her hands to her face and cradles it. "Jinx listen to me. You need to keep talking to me ok? How are you?" he says. "I-I can't breath. I c-can't feel my body." she says weakly. Kid Flash looks up at Robin, who gives him a look. A look of worry. Not worry that she couldn't feel her body. Worry she wasn't going to make it. Kid felt tears come to his eyes, but he cleared them away and look back at Jinx. She began squeaking, trying to breath**(a/n: You know those times after you cry and you kinda do that gasping and squeaking for air sorta thing? Yeah that's what's happening here.)**

Kid Flash's POV

I watched Jinx struggling for air. She just... she couldn't die. I love her. I spent so much time getting her to the good side, she just can't die!

This is all my fault. I'm the fastest boy alive gosh dangit! I could have saved her. But I felt stuck. Frozen. I just couldn't do anything. I felt tears come to my eyes again. "Jinx... You have to stay with me... keep talking." I say. She looks up at me. I could see her life draining from her eyes. Her bubblegum pink eyes, now looked drained and milky. "Y-you know... I enjoyed being the hero for the short time." she said. I felt tears in my eyes again "What do you mean enjoyed your still a hero! It's not like we kicked you off." I said choking back tears. I caressed her face that face getting whiter by the minute. She gave me a look. Jinx new better. She might be weak, but she's still not dumb. She knows she's dying. She spoke up again. "Y-you..."she said, getting quiet.

Jinx's POV(sorry I said there would be a lot of POV changes.)

It feels weird. Dying. You can feel the life going out of you. Just like air leaving your body. But you just get weaker and weaker. It was getting harder and harder breath, despite the Titan's getting the off me. I felt my eyes flutter shut for a second. Only to open them again when I felt Kid Flash talk to me. "Please... stay with me Jinxie... Don't leave me." I looked at him in the eyes. I could feel the time I had left. "Kid... I'm no fool. And neither are you. We both know I won't make it." I said, wasting some of my air. He cringed and I saw tears leaking down his face. "Jinx... You can't. I-...I love you. So you can't leave!" he almost screaming. For just a couple seconds, all that mattered was Kid Flash. He leaned down, and kissed me.

Kid Flash POV

For a couple seconds. I felt happy. I felt her lips move with mine and I felt peace and joy.

Until she stopped.

Stopped everything.

Stopped kissing, stopped moving...

And stopped breathing. I quickly shot up and looked at her. She was almost gone. "No... no Jinx stay with me please!" I yelled. Starfire finally threw the last piece of roof off. Raven ran over and began healing her.

5 Hours later.

(Still Kid's POV)

I sat at the Titan Wests tower. My foot going up and down at super speed. The last of the villains had been frozen, and Raven was still healing Jinx. The rest of the Titans walked around the room or sat. Anxious to hear what would happen. Some people. (*coughStarfirecough*) were in tears. Robin sat by her, comforting her and keeping her in his arms. Beastboy looked worried, but I feel it was more for Raven than for Jinx. Cyborg was talking to BumbleBee. She looked ready to cry to. I was holding back tears as well. She just had to make it. Just had to. She can't leave me. I have never loved anyone like her. I have had crushes, but not like this. I sighed and looked around again. All the couples had went to there corner's to talk. Except for a few(Beastboy. But you could tell he wanted to talk to Raven badly)

Suddenly, the door to the room slid open, and Raven walked out. Beastboy lit up and ran over to her, grabbing a hold of her. You could see the redness of her cheeks through her cape. Beastboy finally let go. He talked to her for a couple seconds, and you could see Beast Boy's face fall. Raven faced the crowd. She pulled her cape down, and you could see tears in her eyes. My eyes widened and I ran up to her. "R-Raven... Is she going to make it? Is she-"  
I was cut off by her putting her finger on my mouth. "Kid... She... She didn't..." I felt tears come to my eyes, and somewhere in the back of my head I heard Starfire sobbing. But I couldn't feel anything. I fell to my knees and the world around me went black, but I was still awake. "Jinx... The first girl I really loved... Ripped away from me." I couldn't even cry. Finally, the world around me came to, when I heard Robin saying my name. I looked up at him. I saw water going down his face through his mask. I looked up at Raven, and she nodded towards the door. In a 2 seconds I was next to Jinx's body. I finally felt the tears running down my face. I let out a sob and fell into her body. "J-Jinx you can't leave me! W-we have to move in together and be in love and all that! I said, sobbing. I looked up at her face. She was so pale. Paler. Her used to be bright pink hair, was now darkened. I caressed her face with my hand. I sobbed into her lap. I looked up at the heart rate monitor, to see the flat line. None of this felt real. I took her hand in mine, and sobbed again. I leaned up, and kissed her lips. They were cold.

A couple minutes later, I walked out. I looked up to see the Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Bumblebee standing at the door. They looked at me with worry, as well as sadness. Starfire's eyes were red, as well as her nose. Robin was holding her close. Raven wasn't doing much, but Beast Boy was holding her, and I could see wetness on his shirt, meaning she had been crying. Cyborg was caressing a crying Bumblebee's hand. Robin was about to say something, when I did what I always did when I felt weak. I ran away. I didn't know where I was going, and I could feel the tears on my face flying off with my speed. I wiped them off and kept running.

A couple days later.

I stood looking down in the casket in front of me. There, in a black dress, was Jinx. She looked so peaceful. I caressed her face with my hand. I leaned down and kissed her. I whispered in her ear. "You know, if you want to come back to me, now, would be a good time." I say. She doesn't move.

I look at the hole Jinx will be in soon. I see Robin, Cyborg, Jericho, and Beast Boy carrying the casket to the hole. They lower it in, we take one last look at the hole, then everyone starts to disperse. I slowly walk away. I still can't wrap my head around what has happened. I was about to start running to my house, when I hear someone shouting my name. I turn around and see Beast Boy running to me. I wait for him to get to me and take a breath. He looks up at me. "It's Jinx." he says. Suddenly we are back at the hole. Beast Boy's eyes go cross eyed. "Whoa your runnings a lot faster than I thought." he says. I grab his shoulders and shake him. What about her!" I yell. "Well, I have really good hearing because of my animal phasing. I was the last to start walking away, when I heard something. It was a voice. It groaned first then said "Help me." I followed it and I was lead straight to the whole! I think she's still alive in there!" he says. I quickly pull out my communicator. "Robin!" I yell. He answers. "Yeah?" he says. "Jinx is alive!" I yell. He raises and eyebrow. "Are yo-" he starts "yes i'm sure! Beast Boy heard her!" I say. Suddenly the communication breaks of, then a portal comes through and the titans are standing there. Raven walks over to the hole and puts her hand on it. She stands up and turns around. "There are lifesigns!" she says. She turns around and her hands light up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she says, and the casket pops open. I run over, and lean over. I find myself looking into the pink eyes of Jinx. "Kid... You are my first love to." she says. I start crying again. I lean down, scoop her up and kiss her. I feel her kiss me back, and I smile for the first time in about a week. I pull away and look into her eyes. "K-Kid... I feel like crap." she rasped out. I laugh weakly. "Well... you have been dead for about a week." I say. She just smiles. "It was your voice that lead me back." she says. I give her a confused look. "Everything was dark. and I saw a light. I started walking toward it, but I heard your voice in the opposite direction. It took me awhile, but I found another light. And i walked into it, and thats when I woke up in that box." she says pointing to it. I smile, then kiss her again. I lean to her ear. "Then I guess I am your guiding angel." I whisper.

Jinx's POV

I look around me and Wally's new apartment. It was a small 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom. The living room and kitchen are in the same room. He finished pushing a bookshelf to a side off the room, then wiping his hands off. He dramatically whipped around, through his hands in the air, and yelled "We're done! Hallelujah." I smirked and looked around. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and lips on my neck. I laughed, and turned around. Wally playfully played with my hair. I leaned in to kiss him and he did the same, suddenly I ran out of his arms laughing. He stood there for a couple second, then yelled "Did you just play me!?" I yelled back "Yup!" I reached my room and locked the door. I sat down on my pink bed. I felt my Titans communicator ring. Before I answered it, I think "I'm a Titan now, this is where my life goes up. And I have a wonderful boyfriend to help me with it.

Things happen. And you ask yourself "Why?" But in the end, it will work out. In what way, you will not always like. But in the end, it will be ok.

**HAHA YOU THOUGHT I WAS REALLY GOING TO KILL JINX OFF DIDN'T YOU! :) So hey I edited this chapter, so this ending is WAAAAY different than the first one. I made it more dramatic, or tragic. I hope this was a little better. Please review and critique! Here is the question for the story:**

**What do you like to do in your spare time?**

**Personally, I like reading fanfiction, and reading the reviews on my stories. Nothing makes me happier, than seeing what I write make people happy. Even the comments about the bad things in my stories. They make me smile because I know they are just trying to help me. And if they aren't, then they should know I don't get mad or sad when someone doesn't like it. if anything, I get happier. So thats the question! Please review your answer as well as critiques and other things! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**-Tia(Gkyhdjr)**

**Oh and by they way! I have like. 10 other stories planned and being typed, so you won't be short on stories. Ok bye. **


End file.
